Paragliding equipment in general is well known and generally includes a harness section that a user secures to his body with loops and restraints to enable the user to be comfortably suspended in flight and move relatively freely, and a wing section (canopy) of fabric designed to act as an aerofoil for slowing the rate of fall of a user and for capturing lift from thermal air movement. In use, the user is suspended below the canopy via suspension wires.
Powered paragliding or paramotoring is also known, in which a paraglider mounts an engine or electric power source to his or her back to add power to the paragliding activity.
JP4092798 discloses such type of powered device.